


Eterno

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathtubs, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “De acuerdo, yo soy en mi plenitud mientras tú llegaste a una cierta edad, pero no creo de estar tan joven que tenga que darme un baño.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Eterno

**Eterno**

Cuando Yuri lo había llamado para decirle que finalmente iba a volver a casa, Yuya se había asegurado que encontrara la cena en la mesa en cuanto hubiera llegado.

Sabía que estaba harto cuando volvía del rodaje, y que nunca tenía mucha gana de comer, pues sólo le había preparado el yakitori, esperando que al menos comiera algo antes de acostarse.

No le había tomado mucho para llegar, y cuando había entrado en casa había mascullado un saludo, echándose en los brazos de su novio cuando Yuya lo alcanzó en la entrada.

“Estoy en casa.” murmuró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cara en el pecho del mayor, bostezando.

“¿Estás vivo de allí?” le preguntó Yuya riendo, dejando que las manos deslizaran bajo su chaqueta para quitársela, no sin dificultades dada la posición de Yuri.

Chinen hizo una mueca, antes de alejarse y quitarse los zapatos, poniéndose las pantuflas.

“Más o menos.” masculló. “Amor, el director me odia, soy seguro. Hoy me hizo repetir las escenas al menos doscientos veces. Y luego decidió que teníamos que quedarnos más allá del horario programado y...” empezó a quejarse, pronto callado por su novio, quien le tomó la cara en una mano y se asomó para besarlo.

“Date el tiempo de entrar en casa, antes de contármelo.” le dijo, sonriéndole. “¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ducharte o comer pronto?” preguntó, mientras Yuri ponía un aire pensativo, indeciso.

“No lo sé.” dijo al final con una mueca. “Soy harto. Muy, muy harto.” sonrió, avergonzado, antes de coger los borde de su camiseta con las puntas de los dedos. “Pero creo que tengo que lavarme lo mismo. Hoy había cuarenta grados, juro.”

Yuya rio otra vez. De alguna manera, lo divertía Yuri cuando estaba tan quejumbroso. No lo hacía casi nunca, pero desde hace cuando había empezado el rodaje por el drama había pasado muchas veces que volviera a casa de ese humor, y por suerte Yuya se había acostumbrado pronto a como fuera mejor comportarse con él cuando estaba así.

Se giró, cogiéndolo desde bajo las piernas y levantándolo para llevarlo en la espalda, mientras el menor reía cansadamente.

“Yuu, anda, déjame ir... soy seguro que puedo hacerlo solo.” le dijo, aunque se abandonó contra la espalda del mayor.

“Lo sé. Pero estoy aquí, déjame ser útil.” le dijo, cortando la discusión y llevándolo pronto a la habitación.

Teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño lo bajó en la cama, girándose para sonreírle.

“Voy a abrir el grifo de la bañera.” anunció, entrando en baño y arreglando el agua fría y la tibia hasta que no encontró la temperatura ideal, dejando que la bañera se llenara.

“Yuya.” se quejó Yuri del otro cuarto. “De acuerdo, yo soy en mi plenitud mientras tú llegaste a una cierta edad, pero no creo de estar tan joven que tenga que darme un baño.”

El mayor volvió de él, arrodillándose al pie de la cama y quitándole la camiseta, práctico. Le sonrió, malicioso, mientras le deshacía el cinturón.

“Si te preocupas por mí, no lo hagas; es una tarea muy agradecida.” bromó, mereciéndose una palmadita en el hombro.

Cuando acabó de quitarle la ropa le llevó las manos a las caderas, acercando la cara a la suya y sonriéndole otra vez, divertido por la expresión cansada del menor.

“Me mimas, Yuu. No es correcto.” comentó Yuri en voz quejumbrosa, dejándose ir con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del mayor.

Takaki lo tiró cerca, besándole los labios por un instante antes de cogerlo otra vez, llevándolo hacia el baño.

“Te lo he dicho, Yu.” le dijo, suave. “Déjame ser útil.”

El menor se rindió y dejó de discutir, volviendo a hablar sólo cuando Yuya lo bajó y pudo entrar en la bañera, haciendo un sonido de pura satisfacción.

“¡Ah!” exclamó. “Era lo que necesitaba.” dijo, apoyándose contra el borde e inclinando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Yuya rio bajo, arrodillándose cerca de la bañera y tomando el gel de ducha y la esponja, metiéndose a pasársela a lo largo de los hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras el mayor se movía en los brazos y el pecho, luego el resto del cuerpo, antes de enjuagarlo, acariciándolo lentamente, no teniendo éxito de evitar de asomarse para besarle una escápula, viéndolo sonreír.

“Cualquiera tenga en la cabeza, Takaki, se tratará de aprovecharse de mi pobre cuerpo inerme, porque no tengo la energía.”

Yuya se echó a reír, tomando el champú y metiéndose a masajearle despacio la cabeza.

“Nunca tendría el coraje de aprovecharme de ti en estas condiciones, cielo.” le aseguró, siguiendo a lavarle el pelo, encontrándolo algo de increíblemente relajante.

“Ah, ¡te quiero, Yuu!” le dijo Yuri después de unos minutos, cuando el mayor había empezado que pudiera ponerse a ronronear por cuanto le parecía relajado. “En serio, no puedes entender cuanto fue estresante hoy. Lo sé qué no me crees, pero el director me odia de verdad. No hay otras explicaciones, ninguno sin una buena motivación rizaría el rizo en todo lo que hago de esa manera. Tengo que haberle hecho algo sin darme cuenta.” se calló, luego, inclinando mayormente la cabeza y dejando que Yuya le enjuagara el pelo.

“Chico, estoy seguro que nadie te odie. Puede ser que sea un perfeccionista, ¿no? Y aunque no fuera así, el rodaje casi acabó. Y después vas a ser libre como el aire.” cortó el agua y abrió el grifo de descarga, mientras el menor se ponía en pie con dificultad y él se apresuraba a envolverlo en la bata.

Yuri pasó la mano en la capucha, taponando el pelo y mirando a Yuya con aire pensativo.

“Lo siento por los meses pasados, Yuu. No fue un novio muy útil, ¿verdad?”

Takaki se salió los ojos, sacudiendo firme la cabeza y tomándole una mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos mientras se iban hacia la cocina.

“Nada de eso, Yu.” lo reprochó. “Estabas trabajando, ¿no? No es que fuera a divertirte todo el día. Y, además...” sonrió, sonrojando un poco. “Me gusta poderme cuidar de ti.” admitió, encogiéndose de hombros como para invitarlo a ignorar su último comento.

Yuri bofó, desmayándose en una sienta mientras el mayor calentaba la carne.

“Cuando el drama acabará, me cuidaré yo de ti. Lo prometo. Seré a tu completa disposición.”

Su novio se giró un momento para mirarlo, una ceja levantada.

“Tendrías que conocerme bastante bien de no dejarme esa libertad, ¿sabes?”

Yuri se echó a reír, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras comían Yuya de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza, viéndole los ojos rojos y mirando con cuidado la manera como llevaba la comida a la boca, ralentizado.

No le importaba, de verdad, que durante las semanas pasadas hubiera sido tan cansado; en cambio, se preocupaba que durmiera bastante, para evitar un colapso total.

Y por lo que veía en ese momento, podía imaginar perfectamente que en cuanto acabada la cena iba a echarse pronto en la cama.

Siempre que no se hubiera dormido en algún punto del camino.

En cuanto acabaron, Yuya se puso en pie y puso todo en el fregadero, luego volvió de su novio, acariciándole despacio la cabeza.

“Vete a dormir, Yu, yo me quedo aquí para ordenar.” le propuso, yendo a abrir el grifo. El menor, por lo demás, se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza.

“No, no tengo mucho sueño. Podemos hacer algo juntos, puedo resistir un poco más.” se mordió un labio, pensativo. “¿Por qué no miramos una película? Nos sentamos en el diván, así me descanso un poco.” vio a su novio echarle un vistazo indeciso, y se apresuró a insistir. “De verdad, Yuuyan, soy cansado pero puedo resistir. No quiero ir a dormir.”

El mayor se dejó convencer, y se fueron juntos al salón, eligiendo un DVD de mirar.

Cuando se pusieron en el diván Yuri se tumbó, apoyándole la cabeza en las piernas, y cuando la película empezó se quedaron ambos silenciosos, absortos.

Yuya le pasaba distraídamente una mano en el pelo, de manera casi instintiva, completamente involucrado en la película.

Sólo después de más de media hora bajó la mirada, y sonrió.

Yuri se había dormido, ni siquiera podía decir desde cuanto tiempo. Roncaba un poco, la boca abierta y un goteo de saliva que deslizaba de sus labios directamente en el pantalón del pijama de Yuya.

Takaki no se preocupó de eso, estaba acostumbrado. Era un vico que el menor siempre había tenido cuando estaba muy harto, y algo para que se burlaba con gusto de él, aunque encontrándolo adorable.

Se asomó hacia el otro lado del diván, cuidado de no despertarlo, y tomó la manta, poniéndosela encima y volviendo a mirar la película, menos involucrado que antes.

Iba a encontrar una manera de llevarlo a la cama más tarde.

Le gustaba la sensación que le daba estar allí junto a Yuri, verlo dormir con esa expresión tan relajada, así como le gustaba cuidarse de él cuando estaba tan harto.

Recordaba las infinitas veces cuando Yuri le había dicho que no estaba acostumbrado, como prefiriera en cambio hacer todo a solas sin tener que depender de nadie, cuantas dificultades había tenido para acostumbrarse a la vida con Yuya y a no ser solo.

El mayor para él había sido una transformación exactamente como había sido viceversa, y lastimaba pensar en cada vez cuando había pisado sus sueños cuando estaba más joven, en cuantas dificultades Yuri había tenido para hacerle abrir los ojos, y cuanto tuviera que agradecerlo para siempre haber creído en lo que estaba haciendo, para todo los esfuerzo empleado para que ellos pudieran estar juntos de esta manera.

Yuya sentía de deberle todo, e iba a pasar cada día de su vida tratando de agradecerlo, de hacerlo siempre sentir bien, hacerlo sentir amado.

Siguió acariciándole la cabeza, pasándole la mano entre el pelo y oyéndolo maullar, agitándose un poco antes de volver quieto, apretado contra de él, sonriendo en el sueño.

Yuya sonrió de vuelta, dejándose ir contra la cabecera del diván, concentrado en la pantalla y en el calor del cuerpo de Yuri encima al suyo.

Iba a quedarse con él. Para siempre.


End file.
